The Demon's Bride
by Let-The-Darkness-Take-Me
Summary: I knew demons existed and I was ok sharing my world with them as long as they didn't hurt anyone purposely, but marrying one? That was an entirely different situation. Rated M for later chapters. InuyashaxXxKagome
1. Prologue

**Well, it's been awhile since I've updated anything, and I know that I should be working on Sesshomaru's Girl, but I had the sudden urge to write this story. School starts on Monday for me so there's a good chance that I won't be able to update this new story very often, let alone Sesshomaru's Girl but I'm going to do my best. **

* * *

**Prologue**

Demons are real. I know because I've seen them all my life. As has my grandfather—and because the ability skips a generation only every other ancestor in my family has as well. I'd been taught from a young age that the demons didn't like to have their presence advertised to those who didn't need to know, and so I was sworn to never speak of their presence out loud to anyone other than my grandfather. My grandfather also taught me all he could about demons, how to fight them, and which demons were which and how dangerous each one was.

Because of the gift skipping generations, my mother and younger brother were unaware of the danger around them, but I made it my duty to protect them from any possible harm. And yet I noticed that even though the demons were supposed to be evil they didn't harm anyone, or at least they didn't seem to do so intentionally. It was the humans that caused the harm and chaos, all of the murders and crimes, while the demons just seemed to stand around and watch the show.

Six months ago my grandfather died, leaving me alone with my secret. I was ok for a while, that is until I found that my grandfather had owed a company quite a bit of money that we couldn't pay back in a million years, and as a last resort my mother had to promise me to the heir of the company. At first I didn't mind, as I knew it was to keep the shrine we lived at from being repossessed and all of our belongings sold off to help pay back the company—but after I'd met the man I was promised to I immediately wanted to run away. I knew demons existed and I was ok with sharing my world with them as long as they didn't hurt anyone purposely, but marrying one? That was an entirely different situation.


	2. Chapter One

**Well it's been a really long time and I'm sorry for that. I've been extremely busy and currently I'm ill, hopefully it's not Swine Flu . that would suck popsicles to the extreme. Anyway this is the first chapter which was actually already written and I never got around to posting it, so here is the next chapter and I'm really gonna try to upload more chapters much more often, and I may even find the time to continue some of my other stories. **

* * *

Chapter 1

I sat in my math class, barely listening to the teacher drone on about the formula for some equation, wondering how the meeting with my fiancé was going to go. Because my mother had arranged it with the company president that we owed money to I had never gotten the chance to meet him, and even if I had I knew I didn't have a choice in the matter. My mother had informed me that we were lucky that they would even take me in exchange. She mentioned something about the president liking my features when he asked for a picture. He'd been quite appreciative of them apparently, and immediately agreed to my mother's proposition.

It had been decided that the president and his son would arrive at the shrine right after school so that we could meet. I was worried that when the president actually saw me in person he would back out of the agreement. My face may have been approved, but my manners and the way in which I carried myself might not meet the same approval, and this was the only way my mother could get out of debt. I knew I couldn't disappoint her and the responsibility and possibility of not being acceptable in person was really beginning to stress me out.

I forced myself to pay attention for the rest of the class and then ran to the Girls' bathroom. I leaned my hands on the edge of one of the sinks and stared at myself in the mirror, analyzing the features that had been so appreciated by such an important individual in the corporate world. My bright blue eyes in my Japanese face made me look exotic, my blue-black mid-back length hair framing my heart-shaped face made me look like a porcelain doll, and my perfect pale white skin adding to the doll image. I stepped back from the sink and looked my figure over in the mirror. I was wearing the female student winter uniform of a white long sleeved sailor blouse with green cuffs and white trim. It had a green collar with white trim and a red tie tucked into it, a green mid-thigh length skirt, white knee high socks, and brown loafers.

The uniform was actually rather flattering on my hourglass figure. The blouse showed off my C-sized breasts and drew the eye down to my small waist while the green skirt hugged my slightly flared hips, and showed off my long shapely legs. I shifted my body to the side and looked into the mirror. My back was straight and curved gently in at my waist and then flared back out into the round shape of my rear. I knew my physical appearance was pleasing, but was my personality? I faced the mirror full on again and then took a step forward and leaned my hands on the sink. I looked at my eyes in the mirror and tried to see if I could find any spark of personality visible in their bright blue depths. There was nothing there, not a spark at all. In fact there was no emotion on my face whatsoever.

I began to make funny faces in the mirror, scrunching up my nose, making the small red jeweled piercing in my right nostril shine from the illumination of the overhead lights along the ceiling of the bathroom. The bathroom door opened and two girls came in, when they saw me they stopped talking and sneered at me as one of them moved toward one of the stalls and the other went to another mirror to fix her make-up and hair. I pushed off the sink and left the bathroom without a word or backwards glance. I kept to myself at school and the girls all interpreted it as thinking I was better than them and because I didn't want to cause any scenes I let them believe what they wanted to.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly with minimal difficulty and I was out of the school a few minutes earlier than usual. As I walked down the street to the shrine I received catcalls from the male students of other schools who were going home for the day. One of them was bold enough to saunter toward me as I stood waiting at a crosswalk for the pedestrian walk sign to appear. He pushed himself up against me, wrapping his hands around my waist and pulling me back against his chest.

"Hey there cutie," he whispered against my ear and slipped his tongue out to lick the shell. "How about a date?"

I simply stood still, trying to ignore him, hoping he'd go away after realizing he couldn't bait me. Instead he became more aggressive and ground his groin into my rear and forcefully grabbed my face by my chin and tried to turn it toward him so he could kiss me. I sighed and used one hand to pull his left hand from my waist and lifted it up as I yanked his right from my chin. He stared at me, shocked at my strength, but smiled in return to the one I gave him before I suddenly bent forward and used all of my upper body and arm strength to pull the boy over me. He landed on his back, hard, and his breath whooshed out of his lungs for a moment, and I took that moment to lean down near him.

"Be careful who you decide to mess with, little boy." I straightened up and looked back at the two other boys who'd been with him before his attempted rape of me and glared at them, my blue eyes most likely what scared them the most as they stared at me, wide-eyed. I pointed down at the boy. "You two had better watch it as well if you don't want to end up like this guy, and you might want to stop by the hospital. He has a few fractured vertebras."

They nodded and ran forward to carry their fallen friend off toward who-knew-where, though I hoped it was indeed to a hospital. People were crossing the crosswalk so I hurried across the street and continued on my way home without any more confrontations. As I reached home I noticed a black limousine sitting in front of the many steps that led up to the Higurashi shrine. They were here already. Apparently my little issue with the boy had taken longer than I'd thought. I climbed the stairs and walked along the path until I reached the house. I slid open the sliding door that led into a small foyer that held another door that led into the house.

"Okaa-san, I'm home!" I called and sat down on the edge of the first step in front of the door that led into the house and pulled off my shoes and socks and put on the pair of slippers that were there for me. I noticed two pairs of very expensive male shoes sitting next to each other off to the side of the step, some designer brand that I didn't know the name of.

"In the living room, dear!" my mother responded, and I stood up and opened the front door. All was quiet as I set my bag down and moved down the hall a few feet, passing the sliding door to the kitchen on my right and stood in the doorway of the living room off to the left, right before the stairs.

Four people were sitting around the coffee table in the middle of the room. I recognized my mother and brother on the pillows on the floor in front of our t.v, their legs tucked up underneath them, sitting formally with their hands in their laps. The other two were sitting on the couch with teacups in their hands. One of them, the taller of the two, had his strange silver colored hair tied back in a high ponytail. It contrasted with his sharp business suit and seemed rather silly, but I wasn't one to judge. The other one let his long silver hair hang down his back, and I noticed two twitching silver colored triangles on his head, he was also wearing a business suit.

As I walked into the room I concentrated and managed to realize that they, like the others of their kind, were using cloaking sutras to hide their demonic nature. My grandfather had taught me to school my face into a blank mask and hide my emotions well, so I was easily able to hide my shock as I stopped by the coffee table and saw the faces of the two men on the couch. The older of the two was quite handsome with black eyebrows that contrasted with his hair but somehow managed to make it work, golden eyes, high cheekbones, and a thin-lipped smiling mouth. His son had similar black eyebrows, though his were much thicker, his eyes seemed a bit bigger and the gold more pure. He didn't have the high cheekbones but he did have full enough lips to be sexy. All in all, the president's son was gorgeous, but the problem was that what I was seeing was not what they wanted me to see.

"Kagome-chan, this is President Takanara Inutashio-sama and his son, Takanara Inuyasha-sama." My mother gestured with a graceful lift of her hand to each man and then turned her hand toward me. "President Takanara-sama, Inuyasha-sama, this is my daughter, Higurashi Kagome-chan." I bowed to each of them respectfully and sat gracefully down on a pillow my younger brother, Souta, had gotten during the introductions.

"Well Kagome-chan, if I may call you Kagome-chan," President Takanara began, pausing for a moment to allow me to nod to his polite inquiry as to the way he could address me. "Higurashi-san and I have made an arrangement for you to marry my son, Inuyasha. It has been stated that you consent to the marriage. Is this statement true? Will you indeed agree to marry my son?"

I looked to my mother who was nodding her head vehemently. For a moment I thought it might fall off. I turned my body until I was fully facing the president and bowed low, my hands at a point against the floor, my forehead touching the carpet. "I would be honored to marry President-sama's son if he will have me as his daughter-in-law."

Knowing the truth of my fiance's background made me truly loathe the prospect of marrying him, despite knowing that the demons were cautious when it came to humans and not harming them, but the relieved and happy look on my mother's face made me put aside my loathing for the good of my family. Being selfish would not gain us anything and so I kept my mouth shut while my mother and the president finalized the marriage agreement. I signed the marriage license and listened in silence as they prepared a date for the wedding. I stared off into nothing for a few moments, and felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up until I realized I was being watched.

I turned my head to the side and found my fiancé, Inuyasha, staring a hole into my head. My eyes locked with his and I could see a flicker in them belying his proper posture and formal manners. There was something strange about the boy, something that he was hiding, besides of course being a demon and I knew that in a few weeks time, I would end up finding out what it was.

* * *

**It honestly depends on the reviews if I continue this story. People have to like it for me to continue. I'm not going to waste my time on a story that no one likes or is reading. Please review and tell me what you think and if you want this story to continue. Thank you.**


End file.
